Various devices may be mounted on a single axis, a two-axis, or a three-axis gimbal to facilitate orientation of the device towards a desired direction. FIG. 1 illustrates a prior art radar antenna 102 and a two-axis gimbal system 104. When the radar antenna 102 is affixed to the gimbal system 104, the radar antenna 102 may be pointed in a desired horizontal and/or vertical direction. When the gimbal system 104 includes motors, the radar antenna 102 may be oriented on a real time basis.
For example, when the radar antenna 102 is used in a vehicle, such as an aircraft or a ship, the radar antenna 102 may be continuously swept in a back-and-forth manner along the horizon, thereby generating a view of potential hazards on a radar display. As another example, the radar antenna 102 may be moved so as to detect a strongest return signal, wherein a plurality of rotary encoders or other sensors on the gimbal system 104 provide positional information for determining the direction that the radar antenna 102 is pointed. Thus, based upon a determined orientation of the radar antenna 102, and also based upon a determined range of a source of a detected return signal of interest, a directional radar system is able to identify a location of the source.
The two-axis gimbal system 104 includes a support member 106 with one or more support arms 108 extending therefrom. A first rotational member 110 is rotatably coupled to the support arms 108 to provide for rotation of the radar antenna 102 about the illustrated Z-axis. The first rotational member 110 is rotatably coupled to a second rotational member 112 to provide for rotation of the radar antenna 102 about the illustrated Y-axis, which is perpendicular to the Z-axis.
A moveable portion 114 of the gimbal system 104 may be moved in a desired manner. One or more connection members 116, coupled to the moveable portion 114, secure the radar antenna 102 to the gimbal system 104. Motors (not shown) operate the rotational members 110, 112 to orient the radar antenna 102 in a desired direction.
The gimbal system 104 is affixed to a base 118. The base 118 may optionally house various electronic components therein (not shown), such as components of a radar system. Electronic components coupled to the radar antenna 102, such as the signal processor 120, are communicatively coupled to the radar system (or to other remote devices) via a wire connection 122. The signal processor 120 processes detected radar returns into a signal that is then communicated to a radar system. The connection 122 may be a conductor that communicates an information signal from the signal processor 120 corresponding to radar signal returns detected by the radar antenna 102.
As illustrated in FIG. 1, the connection 122 is physically coupled to the base 118. The connection 122 may be a cable, conductor, or the like, that flexes as the signal processor 120 and the antenna 102 are moved by the gimbal system 104. In some applications, a plurality of connections 122 may exist. For example, a second connection 124 may be a conductor that provides information to the signal processor 120.
Over long periods of time, the connections 122 and/or 124, and/or their respective points of attachment 126, may wear and potentially fail due to the repeated flexing as the radar antenna 102 is moved by the gimbal system 104. Failure of the connections 122 and/or 124 may result in a hazardous operating condition, such as when the radar antenna 102 and the gimbal system 104 are deployed in an aircraft. Failure of the connections 122 and/or 124 would cause a failure of the aircraft's radar system. Accordingly, it is desirable to prevent failure of the connections 122 and/or 124 so as to ensure secure and reliable operation of the radar antenna 102.